


Taking A Break

by sharkie335



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek wants Evan to take a break from studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking A Break

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, and gblvr prompted me with: Lorne/Zelenka, college AU, going for a quickie in the stacks. This was the result.

Evan rested his forehead on his copy of _Marine Geology_. He loved his studies most of the time, but plate tectonics were positively stultifying. Ah, well, this wasn’t getting his studying done.

Sitting back up, he rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen his back. Flipping the pages to chapter five, he started reading again.

He finally started to get into a rhythm that let him make some progress. He wasn’t paying attention to his surroundings, so the hand on the back of his neck made him jump.

“What?” he said, looking back over his shoulder to see Radek standing there. “Oh. Hi.”

“Hello, Evan,” Radek said, leaning forward and brushing his lips over Evan’s, in a kiss that ended too soon. Evan smiled and tugged Radek back down for a better kiss, which he gave willingly.

When Evan let him go, Radek said, “I just thought that you could use a break from studying. Was I right?”

Evan sighed. “I’d love a break. Unfortunately, I have to at least get through this chapter. There’s a test tomorrow.”

“I know, and I should praise your virtue and let you get back to it. I would do that if I were a good man.”

There was a very dangerous glint in Radek’s eyes. “But?” Evan prompted.

“But I am a very bad man,” Radek said with a small laugh. He laid his hand on Evan’s shoulder for a moment before running it down his arm to his wrist. He tugged Evan gently. “Come with me.”

Evan thought about objecting - he really did need to study - but then Radek licked his lips, and Evan’s resolve crumbled. He stood up and followed where Radek led, which turned out to be deeper in the stacks.

A little confused, Evan followed Radek until they were deep in between the quiet shelves of books, and he could barely hear the faint sounds of the other studying students.

Finally, Radek stopped and pushed Evan up against the shelves before dropping to his knees. The sight of him down there was enough to get him instantly hard, and when he opened the fly on Evan’s pants, Evan had to bite the heel of his hand to muffle the groan.

Radek gave him an evil grin before he sucked the head of Evan’s cock into his mouth. Evan couldn’t stop the whimper. God, Radek’s mouth felt amazing - hot and wet.

All Evan could do was stare down as Radek took more of his cock. “Please,” he choked out when Radek stopped moving. “Oh, god, Radek, please.”

Radek started bobbing his head, swallowing repeatedly. Pleasure ran through Evan’s veins and he clutched at the shelves behind him to keep from falling down.

His orgasm was approaching fast, and there was no way he was going to be able to stop it. Radek took him deep, swallowing over and over again, and Evan let loose, coming so hard it was almost more relief than pleasure.

By the time he could make his mouth work, Radek had him tucked away and was back on his feet. Evan waved his hand and said, “Give me a second.”

“No, láska, I will wait. Tomorrow, after your test, I am going to fuck you.”

Evan’s knees went even weaker. “I can be done studying,” he said, trying not to sound too eager.

Radek laughed softly. “Study, Evan. You need to do well tomorrow.” He took Evan’s hand, tugging him towards his stuff. “Tomorrow will be soon enough, yes?”

Reluctantly, Evan nodded, but leaned down to steal a kiss. He could taste himself in Radek’s mouth, and he groaned softly. Breaking away, he said plaintively, “Tomorrow?” If he sounded breathless, no one could blame him.

“Tomorrow,” Radek said, promise in his voice, and with one last touch, he turned to go.

Evan sat back down and opened his textbook. Plate tectonics, right.


End file.
